What Hurts The Most
by JameronLoganica2012
Summary: Abandoned but i might come back for it.
1. Characters

1. Harry

2. Ginny

3. Ron

4. Hermione

5. Draco

6. Neville

7. Luna

8. Voldemort

9. Lucius Malfoy

10. Mr. Weasley

11. Mrs. Weasley

12. Fluer

13. George

14. Bill

15. Fluer

16. Charlie

17. Dean

18. Seamus

19. Lanender

20. Cho

21. Lupin

22. Tonks

23. Mad-Eye

24. Siruis

25. Dumbledore

26. Snape


	2. The Dream

Hey guys it's Natalie. First story so take it easy please. Just to give you guys a heads up this is Harry's 7 yr. It is my own version of what could happen in the end even though the book has already came out. (I'm in the 5 book still). I also added my own touches to it so it doesn't seem to people that i'm taken her ideas. (cause I ain't!!). And please forgive my spelling mistakes. I don't care much for reading/languge.

Hope you like it.

* * *

The dream from nobody's pov:

Ginny was lying on the wet greasy floor.

"Help Me Harry'' she was trying to say.

But Voldemort had put a silencing curse on her so she couldn't talk.

"GINNY!!'' Ron screamed when he saw Voldemort walking towards her.

A little surpised because she was right next to him just 5 minutes ago. Harry turned around to see him walking towards her. Then looked down at Ginny and saw that see doing hand gestures in his direction signaling for him to save her. Then not knowing that Voldemort was next to her he sees Ginny moving upwards from the ground and then he heard Ron screaming

''GINNY" Ron screamed so loud it echoed.

Harry looked and saw Voldemort carrying her away. He started running along with Ron.

"No Ron." the twins said holding him back.

"Let Her Go Damn You." Ron yelled wanting his sister back.

But Voldemort just kept walking and laughing.

Harry just kept running and running screaming

"Let Her Go. Let Her Go, PLEASE." he said pleading to Voldemort.

But Voldemort kept walking. So Harry started running again and kept on running. But just then he realised the more he kept running the farther Voldemort and Ginny was. He stopped and saw Ginny crying.

"I LOVE YOU, GINNY WEASLEY" he yelled.

After that Voldemort stopped walking and turned around towards Harry and the others (Hermione, Ron, Cho, Dean ,Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Luna, Draco). And as soon as they caught up to Harry they all witness Voldemort taking out his wand and then he apperated towards them. And now he was just a foot away from them

"Good-Bye Ginerva Weasley!" he said.

"Avada Kedavra" he yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled in unison as the spell hit Ginny.

**Ginny Was DEAD!**

He dropped her on the floor looking down on her proud of himself because he was going to WIN once and for all. He then looked up to see something that he never expected to see coming (at least not now). Harry, Hermione and Ron had their wands out pointing them in front of him. Though all of them crying very hard

"Now It's Time To Go To HELL, You Son of Bitch!! Harry yelled angry, hurt and sad.

"Avada Kedavra!" everyone yelled.

It was finally over. Finally, he was dead. But then again so was Ginny!

Ron woke up to Harry yelling his baby sisters name so loud that Diagon Ally could of probably heard him. Then every one in the black's mansion came in to the room including Ginny. Then Hermione goes up and slaps him acrossed the face and he wakes up from the nightmare. Everyone is looking him at weirdly then he say's "Where's Ginny?"

Everyone moves away so he could see her. She had a scared look on her face.

"Why were you yelling "MY" name?" she asked him.

He got out of bed and walked over to her and embraced her in a hug of courage, confidence, saftey, and most of all LOVE.

"Nothing. I was just dreaming about you and how I am going to be able to see your beautiful, sweet, gorgeous, confidencal and incouraging face eveyday when when we go back to school this year." he said to her lying.

"I'm sorry to have scared you Ginny! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." he told her.

She new that he was hiding something but, she decided to leave it be. She sighed and returned the hug.

Hey guys the second ch. will be coming along soon. So hang in there.


	3. Reality and the Truth About the Dream

**Reality and the Truth About The Dream**

Hermione's p.o.v:

Harry and me are lying up against a tree near the lake behind the Black's Mansion listening to the song "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling.

"Hermione. If I tell you something. I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone? Not even Ron or Ginny!" asked Harry.

"Okay. What is it?" I said a little nervous at the sound of his voice.

"Me and you have been friends along time and I know that I can trust you to not tell because you are like my sister!" he said.

Now he is really making nervous.

"Okay." I said a little scared and at this point didn't even want to know, but listened anyways because what he said was true we are kind of like brother and sister.

"It's about the dream I had last night before you came and smacked me." Harry said at the same time rubbing his face where I smacked him.

Now I really am scared because I new it would be hard for him to say this and I didn't want to know.

"Okay. Tell me everything that happened in the dream." I told with a little of scared and braveness.

The dream from Harry's pov:

Ginny was lying on the wet greasy floor.

"Help Me Harry'' she was trying to say.

But Voldemort had put a silencing curse on her so she couldn't talk.

"GINNY!!'' Ron screamed when he saw Voldemort walking towards her.

A little surpised because she was right next to him just 5 minutes ago. I turned around to see him walking towards her. Then looked down at Ginny and saw that see doing hand gestures in my direction signaling for me to save her. Then not knowing that Voldemort was next to her he sees Ginny moving upwards from the ground and then I heard Ron screaming again.

''GINNY" Ron screamed so loud it echoed.

I looked and saw Voldemort carrying her away. I start running along with Ron.

"No Ron." the twins said holding him back.

"Let Her Go Damn You." Ron yelled wanting Ginny back.

But Voldemort just kept walking and laughing.

I kept running and running screaming

"Let Her Go. Let Her Go, PLEASE." I said pleading to Voldemort.

But Voldemort kept walking. So I started running again and kept on running. But just then I realised the more I kept running the farther Voldemort and Ginny was. I stopped and saw Ginny crying.

"I LOVE YOU, GINNY WEASLEY" I yelled.

After that Voldemort stopped walking and turned around towards me and the others (you, Ron, Cho, Dean, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Luna, Draco). And as soon as you guys caught up to me, we all witness Voldemort taking out his wand and then he apperated towards us. And now he was just a foot away from them

"Good-Bye Ginerva Weasley!" he said.

"Avada Kedavra" he yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" we yelled in unison as the spell hit Ginny.

**Ginny Was DEAD!**

He dropped her on the floor looking down on her proud of himself because he was going to WIN once and for all. He then looked up to see something that he never expected to see coming (at least not now). Me, you and Ron had are wands out pointing them in front of him. Though all of us crying very hard

"Now It's Time To Go To HELL, You Son of Bitch!! I yelled angry, hurt and sad.

"Avada Kedavra!" everyone yelled.

It was finally over. Finally, he was dead. But then again so was Ginny!" then he ended with a sigh. The the song changed to "All At Once"-The Fray.

I could tell by the look Harry gave me it looked as if I was hit by the Avada Kedravra curse myself. Then I was brought back from the clouds as I heard someone crying and I was right. Harry had started crying because he was overwhelemed by the thought of loosing Ginny.

"Harry?" was all I was able to say.

He cut me off from say anything by saying something that almost made my heart break because I wished Ron could tell it to me as well.

"I can't loose her, Hermione." Harry said.

I tried my hardest to not let go of the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"She's the one thing that keeps me from killing myself because of all the pressure that people put on me. If I loose her to death or to someone else then I would probably kill myself." he told me.

I put my hand on his shoulder. We just sat there. Listening to the rest of the song.

"And all at once the crowd begins to sing

Sometimes

We'd never know what's wrong without the pain

Sometimes the hardest thing and

The right thing are the same

Maybe you want her

Maybe you need her

Maybe you've started to compare

To someone not there

Maybe you want it

Maybe you need it

Maybe it's all you're running from

Perfection will not come

Oooooh, oh, ooooh

Will never come

Oooooh, oh, ooooh

Maybe you want her

Maybe you need her

Maybe you had her

Maybe lost her to another

To another"


	4. Stopping

Sorry. But I will not be writing this one anymore. I'm going to write it when I get some inspiration. I can't think of anyything for this one. Maybe after rereading book 5 and 6 maybe I will get some. I will continue this, though. I promise.


End file.
